Le pouvoir des mots
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: SPOIL T1 à 5/ Ginny à besoin d'écrire pour se soulager de tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est comme ça, beaucoup de gens le font. Mais est-elle vraiment sûre de la différence qu'il y a entre son carnet et la réalité ?


Bonsoir, me revoila, cette fois-ci avec une fiction sur Harry et Ginny. C'est un rating **MA** à cause de son lemon. D'ailleurs je vous prierais d'être indulgents avec moi, c'est le premier lemon hétéro que j'écris. Par conséquent, il faut me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ^^

Par ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire est légèrement tordue et vient d'un défi sur l'addiction à l'écriture. Du coup Ginny va peut être vous sembler un peu étrange, mais une addiction est par définition quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas arrêter même en sachant que c'est néfaste.

J'ai terminé mon blabla, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ginny se précipita dans le dortoir des troisièmes années et s'enferma dans son baldaquin. Son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ses mouvement étaient saccadés par la gêne et l'excitation quand elle sortit un carnet et une plume de sous son oreiller. Elle se mit à écrire dedans frénétiquement, laissant les mots couler et s'échapper de son corps pour se déposer sur le papier.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle referma son carnet et soupira de soulagement. Maintenant elle se sentait mieux. Ses émotions et ses sentiments n'étaient plus à tourbillonner dans sa tête et elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Elle soupira de bien être, enfin libérée. Malgré ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier avec le journal intime de Ton Jedusor, elle était toujours incapable de se passer de l'écriture.

C'était sa mère qui lui avait conseillé de coucher par écrit ce qu'elle était incapable de raconter à l'oral. Ça lui permettrait de vaincre sa timidité avait-elle dit. Puis, deux ans au paravent, elle lui avait interdit de continuer en disant qu'elle avait tord, qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec ce qu'on ne comprenait pas et que les mots avaient un pouvoir. La dessus, Ginny était totalement d'accord, les mots étaient puissants, il fallait les manier avec précaution, mais c'était tellement libérateur de pouvoir les laisser sortir sans chercher à se cacher où à tromper la personne qu'on avait en face de soit.

Pourtant, elle avait essayé d'arrêter, mais quand Fred et George l'avait embêtée et charriée pour la énième fois au sujet de son amour pour Harry, elle n'avait pas résisté. Garder tout ça pour elle était trop dur, trop frustrant. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et personne n'était pour l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin.

Alors elle avait prit une feuille volante et l'avait noircie avec de l'encre. De nouveau le soulagement l'avait envahit. Apaisée, elle avait put enfin s'endormir sans rêvé de ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Pendant les vacances, elle n'avait pas souvent ressentit le besoin de s'épancher comme ça dans son carnet. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose au Terrier quand le Trio infernal n'était pas là. Tout était calme, chacun était dans son coin et il n'y avait que les jumeaux pour chahuter et faire exploser des choses dans leur chambre.

Puis le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle allait attendre cet évènement avec autant d'impatience. Elle avait pu revoir Harry et aussitôt avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne faisait plus rien à part rougir quand il lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes avait que le désir d'écrire ne commence à la tirailler. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir dialoguer avec lui sur le papier puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire en vrai.

De plus en plus, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Harry, elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire et faire avec lui. Elle imaginait des histoires avec lui pour combler ses désirs qu'elle savait impossible. Mais tant qu'on suivait ses rêves, tout était possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, à Noël, Ginny avait apprit que Harry était amoureux de Cho Chang, et en plus qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait tellement pleuré ce jour là qu'elle avait été incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit sans que les lettres ne se mouillent de larmes et deviennent illisibles. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et ça lacérait son cœur comme jamais. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour ça.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis, pleine de bonnes résolutions, elle s'y était mise avec acharnement.

 _Ginny parla à Harry. Pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation. Ils commencèrent par des banalités, puis ça dériva sur leurs amours. Elle n'osait pas lui faire part de ses propres sentiments mais l'écouta avec attention parler de sa chinoise et lui dire à quel point leur baiser l'avait dérouté. Avec timidité, il fini par lui demander s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il en était certain et n'avait besoin que de ça pour savoir si elle était l'Amour avec un grand A qu'il attendait._

 _Elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Elle sentit une telle vague de bien être qu'il n'y eut plus aucun doute. Elle était celle qui lui fallait, mais lui aussi était celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie._

 _Ils se séparèrent et avec un sourire sincère, Harry lui dit qu'il était désormais certain que c'était elle. Ginny était la femme de sa vie quoi qu'en disent Cho Chang et Ron. Rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Pourtant, après un dernier regard amoureux, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à leurs amis pour le moment. Ils avaient toute la vie pour le faire._

Ginny posa sa plume et sourit, fière d'elle. C'était exactement ce qui devait se passer. Harry était un héro, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses sentiments au grand jour maintenant. Il fallait d'abord qu'il batte Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Enfin calmée, la jeune rousse posa sa tête sur son oreiller et se prépara à s'endormir. Maintenant, le pouvoir des mots allait agir.

L'année suivante, tout se passa pour le mieux. Comme l'avait prédit sa mère, une partie de sa timidité s'était envolée et elle avait trouvé le courage de se rapprocher d'autres garçons. Elle ne voulait pas se présenter devant Harry en n'ayant aucune expérience en matière d'amour. Il fallait au moins qu'elle ait les bases des relations à deux. Malgré tout, elle avait continué à écrire. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle oublie son beau brun dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses textes étaient les seules choses qui la rattachaient à son amour secret.

Puis, à la fin de l'année, elle avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Elle avait été tellement fière que de nouveau les émotions s'étaient bousculées dans son cœur. Elle avait participé de son mieux à la fête en essayant de ne pas se laisser porter par son imagination. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, son confident devrait accueillir ses états d'âmes avec sa patience habituelle et enfin elle se sentirait à son aise. Enfin dans son lit, elle sortit son carnet et avec un sourire heureux, recommença à écrire :

 _Ginny avait maintenant quinze ans. Elle se sentait prête à se faire féliciter comme il se devait par Harry. Il fallait qu'il la voie comme la femme qu'elle était devenue. Après la soirée que les Griffondors avaient organisée en l'honneur de la victoire au Quidditch, elle se faufila avec discrétion dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Elle savait parfaitement où dormait Harry et évita habillement toutes les chaussures posées n'importe où et arriva devant son baldaquin._

 _Elle repoussa les rideaux pour se glisser à l'intérieur et les referma. Comme elle le pensait, Harry ne dormait pas, il l'attendait. Il savait qu'elle allait venir. Il la connaissait par cœur à force de la regarder à la dérobée. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se jeta dedans avec plaisir, il lui avait tellement manqué._

 _\- Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota-t-il de sa voie si virile._

 _Ginny lui répondit en l'embrassant. Il n'y avait pas de plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un baiser tendrement partager. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahie. Elle se sentait aimée et protégée, rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver tant qu'il y aurait ces bras pour l'étreindre. Son amour battrait le mage noir et ils pourraient enfin vivre leur amour comme ils l'entendaient. Elle aurait droit à la fin parfaite : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

 _\- Tu veux dormir ici ? continua-t-il en caressant sa joue._

 _Elle hocha la tête et se pelotonna contre son torse. Puis elle fit descendre ses mains sur le ventre de Harry pour atteindre autre chose. Elle appréhendait un peu la suite, mais avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Mais il attrapa rapidement ses mains pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'objet qu'elle convoitait._

 _\- Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je ne veux pas que ton frère me tue maintenant parce que nous L'avons fait à la va vite à côté de lui._

 _Bien qu'un peu déçu, elle approuva et ferma les yeux. Elle ferait tout pour lui._

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla dans son lit. Elle était surprise, certaine de s'être endormie avec Harry. Puis elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas grave, l'important était qu'ils s'aimaient. Oubliant son trouble, elle se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuné avec ses amis.

Harry ne se comporta pas de façon différente avec elle, mais s'était normal, songea-t-elle. Le chemin en direction de leur bonheur était semé d'embuche et il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience. Rassurée par ses pensées, elle fit également comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pour elle, tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes. L'année suivante, ils avaient commencé à vraiment sortir ensemble.

 _\- Mon amour pour toi est trop fort, il faut que le crie au monde entier ! Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un essaye de t'avoir alors que tu m'es destinée._

Face à cette déclaration, elle avait aussitôt craqué et s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle en aurait presque pleuré tant elle était heureuse. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ça, pas même les petites protestations de son frère qui ne voulait pas accepter que sa petite sœur était devenue grande. Et pourtant… si elle avait su, elle aurait peut être fait les choses différemment.

A la fin de l'année, juste avant les vacances qu'elle s'imaginait passer avec lui et commencer un album photo qu'ils pourraient montrer à leurs futurs enfants, il lui annonça l'impossible. Harry voulait qu'ils se séparent pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une cible des Mangemorts. Il faisait ça pour elle, bien sûr, pour la protéger, pour respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait fait il y avait bien longtemps : _tu seras toujours en sécurité avec moi, je t'aime et rien ne saurais changer ça._ La jeune femme l'avait crue et elle le croyait toujours, mais s'était si dur de se quitter après tous les espoirs qu'il avait fait miroiter dans son cœur.

Ginny l'avait supplié de ne pas partir, lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait pas un fardeau et avait assurée qu'elle pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Molly ne lui pardonnerait jamais si sa seule fille venait à mourir par sa faute. Il avait raison, comme toujours, mais son cœur saignait comme jamais.

Malheureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, elle retourna chercher son cher journal, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais abandonné au fils des ans. Il fallait qu'il l'aide encore une fois et peut être que cette fois-ci, ce serait la dernière. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page et commença à écrire :

 _Harry devait partir, son futur mari devait s'en aller._

 _\- Je veux un monde libre où toi, moi et nos enfants pourront être heureux et en sécurité, avait-il dit avant de l'embrasser._

 _Blottie contre lui, Ginny avait pleuré mais il l'avait repoussée tendrement._

 _\- Je pourrais peut être te laisser un dernier souvenir de moi et qui sait, peut être que quand tout sera terminé nous auront une joyeuse nouvelle à annoncer à notre famille._

 _En reniflant, elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait prête à ça maintenant. Surtout si c'était la dernière volonté de l'homme qu'elle aimait. S'il devait mourir au combat comme le héro qu'il était, elle voulait garder de lui un souvenir merveilleux pour le chérir sa vie durant._

 _Avec un sourire, Harry la guida jusqu'à la Salle sur demande et invoqua pour elle une chambre belle et douillette. Une chambre de princesse telle qu'elle en rêvait quand elle était petite. Tout était dans différentes teintes de blancs, symbole de la pureté et de la virginité. Lâchant la main du brun, elle s'avança vers le lit tout en se déshabillant majestueusement. Sous ses yeux brillants de désir, elle s'allongea sur le drap, le blanc de sa peau se confondant presque avec celui du satin sous son corps._

 _Puis il s'approcha d'elle. Ses yeux semblaient vénérer son corps avant qu'il ne pose ses doigts sur son ventre, presque avec timidité. Ginny prit sa main et la porta à sa joue qu'il prit en coupe et murmura :_

 _\- Je te donne tout ce soir…_

 _\- Je te donne tout de moi également, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser._

 _Elle le laissa passer ses mains sur tout son corps, caressant un de ses seins ou flattant l'arrondit de sa fesse. Il voulait faire en sorte que ce soit le plus beau moment de sa vie et était en passe de réussir. Après avoir effleuré la totalité de sa personne, la faisant délicieusement frémir, il fit glisser sa langue dans son cou._

 _Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et gémit lorsqu'il lécha et suça son téton. Elle s'arqua en lui murmurant de continuer. Il le fit volontiers et passa au deuxième dont il s'occupa de la même manière. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressaient ses cuisses et ses fesses, positionnant lentement ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il puisse se glisser entre elles. A partir de se moment, ses doigts commencèrent à taquiner le centre de son entre cuisse, la faisant gémir plus fortement encore._

 _Haletante, elle se força à s'écarter de lui pour se redresser et l'aider à se déshabiller à son tour. Avec beaucoup plus de timidité que lui, elle osa toucher son torse en enlevant son pull et sa chemise. Puis, les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva, ainsi que son boxer. Elle resta bouche-bée face au sexe en érection qui se trouvait désormais devant elle. « Ça ne rentrera jamais en moi » pensa-t-elle, anxieuse._

 _Semblant capter sa peur, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'apaiser et la serra contre lui._

 _\- Si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'à le dire._

 _Mais elle fit non la tête en souriant. Rien que le fait qu'il se soucie de son désir avant de penser au sien la rassurait pleinement. Alors la rousse se rallongea et l'attira avec lui avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ne voulant pas la blesser pour sa première fois, Harry remit sa main entre ses cuisses pour la caresser à cet endroit si intime._

 _Il commença à caresser du doigt toute la longueur de son sexe, frôlant son clitoris avant d'appuyer un peu plus fortement à l'entrée de son vagin, presque jusqu'à entrer en elle. Face à ses gémissements, il fit pénétrer son doigt en elle. Il la trouva serrée comme pouvait l'être une jeune femme vierge et pourtant assez lâche autour de lui pour qu'il estime qu'il lui causerait une douleur minimum en la pénétrant maintenant._

 _Il retira son doigt, l'embrassa et tendit la main en direction de la table de nuit à côté du lit pour attraper des préservatifs posés dessus. Il l'enfila rapidement et jeta le papier qui l'entourait par terre, trop pressé pour le reposer correctement._

 _Le brun se redressa et lui offrit un sourire amoureux avant d'attraper sa taille pour la soulever légèrement et guider son sexe en elle. Il y alla doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas forcer le passage. Quand il fut enfin complètement entré dans le corps tant aimé de Ginny, il se laissa aller à gémir pour la première fois de plaisir._

 _Il resta un instant immobile avant de se mettre à bouger lentement, faisant bien attention à ce que le rythme lui convienne également. La jeune fille attrapa sa nuque et posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour qu'il avale ses soupirs de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent petit à petit et sentait des pics de plaisir le traverser en même temps qu'elle. Pour ne pas être le seul à atteindre l'orgasme, sa main reprit sa place sur son clitoris qu'il stimula par de petits gestes aussi lent qu'il put._

 _Rapidement, leurs cris augmentèrent en volume et ils atteignirent le sommet de leur plaisir._

 _Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

 _\- Je reviendrais, je te le promets. Et après rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimé comme nous le voulons._

Ginny referma son carnet, soulagée. Les mots étaient écrits, ils allaient agir. Son avenir était tout tracé et il était avec Harry. Exactement comme dans l'histoire qu'elle avait écrite. Elle écrivait l'Histoire, tout ce passait elle le retranscrivait, tout simplement.

Personne ne pouvait échapper à son destin. Ni au pouvoir des mots.

* * *

Exceptionnellement, une petite note de fin de chapitre, les passages en italiques sont les écrits de Ginny, écrits à la troisième personne. En espérant que ce point a été clair dans le texte tout de même.


End file.
